New Beginnings
by Betabomber56
Summary: A strange malfunction left a mysterious Time Lord known as the Doctor stranded in a strange world, where your soul can be used as a shield, and every weapon is also a gun. To make matters worse, there is a storm brewing, and Remnant may need all the help it can get.


**Welcome to the first chapter of my very first fan fiction. Hope that you will enjoy. Make sure to comment if you find any mistake in the story, whether grammar or story wise.**

 **Now then, on with the story!**

 **UNKNOWN TIME**

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

 **UNKN- _ERROR-ERROR-ERROR_**

This is what could be read on the TARDIS console, as currently the Time-Ship was spiraling throughout territory it had passed through only rarely in it's long life-span, being in use for many, many years. There was a man lying on his back on the floor, unconscious. He had short gray hair, and had an impeccable sense of style. He wore a navy blue 3-button long-sleeved coat, with the inside of the jacket being red, almost reaching his knees, but not quite. Under it he wore a white button-up shirt, with long collars. As for pants, he wore dark, lightly pleated trousers with a slim fit. For shoes, he wore a pair of similarly dark, expressly shined boots.

On his face he possessed frown lines that would have come from years of stress and worry. His eyes were dull blue, and they look as though they had seen much in his life. They possessed a deep sadness, a kind of sadness that could only come from someone who had made many mistakes during a long lifetime. This man was over 2,800 years old. While this might seem incredibly unrealistic for that of a normal human-being, this man was not a normal human-being. Nor is he even a human-being at all. He is a Time-Lord, a species resident to the former planet Gallifrey. This man was a legend even among his own people, who were legends themselves. This man, is the Doctor

I say former, because this was a planet torn apart by war. A war that would make even the most intense human conflicts seem like the petty scuffles of children. This war, was the Time War. The last great Time War. This conflict was between two powerful species, the aforementioned Time Lords, and the Daleks. The Daleks are an incredibly deadly species, and they slaughtered anything that did not share there own physical make-up and ideals, and there ideals were just that. Extermination. Extermination of all living beings besides themselves.

Unfortunately, it seems that we are getting of topic from the Doctor's current situation. The Doctor woke with a start, as though the only time he ever got any sleep was when he was knocked unconscious by mysterious circumstances, which, now that I think about it, happened rather often. More to the point, he climbed to his feet rather quickly after seeing the pandemonium happening around him.

The complicated machinery in the TARDIS control panel seemed to be malfunctioning, as it was emitting an irregular amount of sparks, not that it should let out sparks at all that is. It also seemed that the TARDIS's gyroscopes also seemed to be on the fritz, as the ship was violently rocking and shaking, almost making the Doctor lose his balance and fall. Almost. After successfully climbing to his feet, silently mumbling "No, no, no, no." as he did so, he ran to the circular console and started running around it, pressing buttons and flicking levers as he did so. "No, no, no, what happened?" he asked his ship, not actually expecting it to give it a reply. He started pressing buttons on the display system itself, desperately trying to piece together what happened.

After finally managing to get the system to work, he managed to stop the TARDIS shaking and bouncing. He said, "Come on old girl, tell me where we are. You haven't been wrong before." After tapping a few more buttons on the TARDIS's control panel, he finally deciphered where they were. " Oh bloody hell" he said, clearly upset and slightly confused at what he read. On the console it said,

 **WARNING! OUTSIDE DIMENSIONAL BARRIER. CURRENT STATUS: IN ALTERNATE DIMENSION. ERROR-ERROR.**

He was currently adrift in outer-space, inside an alternate dimension. He slouched in the chair and rubbed his face, a clear sign of stress. He leaned back into the console, looking for a planet to set down on. He eventually located a planet with a size similar to earth, but not the layout of the landmasses. He quickly set his sights on it, aiming for what seemed to be a largely populated area, seeming not to notice it's shattered moon...

On the planet's surface, in a town called Vale, there was a group of 4 girls walking down the city streets. Each of them were wearing outfits with a completely different color scheme to one another. The colors are red, black, white, and yellow. This was team RWBY of Beacon Academy, a school designed to teach people to fight monsters known as creatures of Grimm. These people were known as Hunters and Huntresses, making the girls below Huntresses-in-training.

The red-clad one in the front was the leader of the four, her name being Ruby Rose. The three flowing her were named Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, the first letters of there names symbolizing there appropriate colors. The girl in white, Weiss, said "Ruby, where are we going?" She demanded this with an air of authority, as though she were used to being pampered.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" said Ruby, excitedly, as though she couldn't wait to get there. While the two bickered, the two girls in tow listened, one more attentively, while the other, named Blake Belladonna, tried to pay attention to a book. Just as they were about to reach there destination set by Ruby, Blake heard a very peculiar sound, the bow on her head slightly twitching.

This sound was very quiet, and Blake only heard it because of the cat-ears on the top of her head, hidden by her black bow. As the girls finally reached there destination, Blake broke off the pack, to find the source of the sound. Behind her, the three girls had arrived. "Ta-Da!" said Ruby, gesturing to the building. On the window, something could be read.

 **Clara's Bakery**

 **"** What?!" said Weiss, clearly irritated, "You made us come all the way here for baked goods?!"

"Yup!" came the reply from Ruby, rubbing her hands together, clearly relishing the thought of all the cookies she was going to eat. "Um, guys?" said Yang behind them, "Where's Blake?" Weiss and Ruby looked around, only to realize she was looking down an alleyway, with a look of shock on her face.

"But-But cookies!" said Ruby, who was reaching out to grab the door handle of the bakery, while Yang grabbed her other arm, trying to drag her away. "NOOOO!" said ruby, crying anime tears. "Come on little sis" said yang, dragging her from the door with her immense strength. When they started nearing the alley-way, they could partially hear the strange sound as well

 **VWORP VWORP**

When they reached the alley-way, the sound had grown almost deafening. They looked, shock prominent on there faces, as a strange blue box seemed to be appearing out of thin air. Once the sound had stopped, a mysterious old man ran out, all the while putting sun glasses, even though it was broad daylight. He ran up the middle of them, Weiss and Yang clearing a path for him, and stood in the middle of the street, his sunglasses completely on, and he looked around. They could hear the man say something in a strange accent that was completely unfamiliar to them. "Well, this is new." As he said this, a high-pitched whine could be heard from the sun-glasses. He turned to the girls, all staring in awe of what they just witnessed. Still wearing the glasses, he looked at each of the girls in turn, first looking at there faces, then at the areas of there chests which held there hearts. All except for Blake, that is. He looked at her face, then her heart, then the bow that secretly housed her ears. Her ears twitched uncomfortably, feeling his short gaze on them. "Well," he said, still with his unidentifiable accent. He cleared his throat, then said "Hello girls."

 **Thanks for reading guys, make sure to comment if you see any problems with the story. Yes, that thing with the bakery was an allusion to the Doctors companion, Clara Oswald, and I'm not sure if I should do anything with it. Once again, make sure to comment, and I will see you guys later.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
